Princesses And Happily Ever Afters
by JastlyJokely06
Summary: Sasuke thinks Hinata is a princess and when she is sick, he'll do anything to make her feel better. Please RXR! (set at age 5)


I believe in princesses and princes. I believe in happily ever afters. I'm five but I believe in true love. It has to be true or why else would Belle marry the Beast?

I know a princess, and like all of them in the fairy tales, she's beautiful. She has short blue hair with light purple eyes. And she is five just like me! Unlike other princesses, she plays in the playground, and skips rocks at the lake. I love playing with her. I smile to myself as I think more of my sweet princess.

"You sure are happy today Sasuke!" I hear mommy say. I look up at her and nod, a big smile on my face.

"Yup! Today I get to play with Hinata!" I say happily. Mommy laughs and pats my head.

"You sure like playing with her don't you?" She says and holds my hand tighter as we cross the street to the playground.

"Yup! Hey mommy do you think she can come over to play tomorrow?" I ask.

"If her dad says it's okay then yes." I smile again to myself as we reach the inside of the park. Today will be awesome! I run to the swings where I usually see Hinata and her sister playing with their cousin. When I reach the swings, I look around for the familiar blue hair. I frown when I don't see her. I spot her sister and her cousin though by the slides. I walk over to them and tap the cousin, Neji I think, on the shoulder. He looks at me and smiles kindly.

"Excuse me, where's Hinata?" I ask. His smile disappears and a stone cold expression, like daddy's, appears on his face.

"Hinata is sick. She cannot come outside to play." I nod and thank him. I walk over to mommy as she is talking to Ino's mom.

"Mommy.." I say, tugging at her shirt. She looks down at me and smiles.

"Yes Sasuke?" She says and picks me up, holding me.

"Can we go home?" I ask her. She looks confused to I say, "Hinata is sick. I want to make her a get well card." Mommy smiles and tells her friend goodbye. We walk home and I think of all the ways to make Hinata feel better. "Mommy can we go to Hinata's house tomorrow? So I can give her the card?"

"Sure sweetie." She says. Once we get home I get all of my crayons, paper, and get to work.

**xXx**

The next morning I am up bright and early. I walk to the kitchen before mommy is there and I look in the fridge. I take out the veggies (yuck) and put them on the table one by one. Then I get a pot from the lower cabinet under the sink. I take it to the table and put it next to the veggies. I climb on the chair and kneel on it so I can reach the veggies. I put them into the pot when I hear someone laughing behind me.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" I hear mommy ask.

"Making soup." I say as I think what else I'm missing. "But it's not working." Mommy laughs again and takes the pot to the sink and runs the water in the pot.

"You need to wash the vegetables first then make the broth and cut up the vegetables." She explains and I nod. "You want to bring this to Hinata?"

"Yes, to make her all better."

"Okay well while I make the soup, get your things ready so we can go okay?" Mommy says and I nod, running to my room. I grab my backpack and stuff my card into it along with a paper crown I made. I look around and I spot my blankie and my stuffed bear. I put my backpack on and head back into the kitchen.

When mommy was done cooking we head over to Hinata's house. Hinata's daddy greets us and invites us inside. Mommy gives him the soup and they talk for a while. I wander off to find Hinata. I find the garden and smile to myself. I go inside and look for the perfect flower. When I find it, I pick it and walk back out to find Hinata's room. I find it after wandering around for a while. I knock on the door and hear a faint 'come in.' I enter and smile widely as I see Hinata sitting up in her bed.

"Hi Hinata!" I say happily and I run over to her, giving her a big hug. Her face turns pink and she smiles at me.

"H-Hello S-Sasuke-kun." She says. I take off my backpack and open it, taking out the card.

"Here for you!" I say. The card has a princess with blue hair and flowers on a hill with a happy face sun. She smiles and thanks me. I hand her a lily and her face turns a brighter pink.

"T-Thank You S-Sasuke." She hugs me.

"I have something else to make you feel better Hinata."

"W-What is i-it?"

"Want to play a game?" She nods and I smile widely. I get the paper crown and blankie out from my backpack. I put the crown on her head and wrap blankie around me. "Let's play pretend. You're a princess who is trapped by the icky monster and I have to rescue you! She laughs and nods. We play pretend for a long time until we are both tired. Hinata yawns and rubs her eyes. I walk to her side and she lays down. I cover her with her blankets and I unwrap blankie, putting him on her too.

"G-Goodnight S-Sasuke. T-Thank you." She says. I kiss her cheek and she blushes a light red color.

"Good night Princess." She falls asleep and I walk out her room, closing the door behind me. I go to mommy and tell her that we can go home now.

"You had fun with Hinata?" She asks me on our way home.

"Yup! I made Princess Hinata feel better." Mommy laughs but I don't care. Hinata is a princess and I hope we can live happily ever after when we grow up.


End file.
